


Royalty AU

by WizardPartyForever



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Feminization, Light is a giant S-L-U-T in this just gonna say it, M/M, Non-Monogamy, Period-Typical Homophobia, Switch!L, Switch!light, [title is a work in progress lmao], me? writing a multi-chapter fic? its more likely than you think, me? writing bottom light? its more likely than you think, mentions of transphobia, prince!light, servant!L
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardPartyForever/pseuds/WizardPartyForever
Summary: Prince Yagami, the darling of the land, can do no wrong in the eyes of his father and his people - and he knows it. Life's pretty great when you can fuck whoever you want with no consequences - but he does wish he could just marry his boyfriend already.





	Royalty AU

If you were a young man in the castle who wanted to end up in the bed of another young man, you knew of Light Yagami. Of course, being the prince of the kingdom, everyone knew of Light Yagami - he was beloved by all as their bright, charming, and beautiful one day to be leader - but within the ranks of the castle, whispers told of his more unbecoming traits, and young men of all kinds who wished to be granted higher positions within the castle knew of the younger Yagami’s promiscuity.

These rumors, of course, remained unspoken in the light of day. Though the prince did little to hide his escapades, anyone foolish enough to openly remark upon the bruises on his neck or the prolonged touches he shared with his advisors and servants would have to face the wrath of his father - the king, Soichiro Yagami.

The morning of his sixteenth birthday, the prince had slept in, and his family, hoping to surprise him early in the morning with a special breakfast in bed, instead found his door locked tight. When he did finally emerge for lunch, he was accompanied, in a disheveled state, by his good friend and servant, L Lawliet. This blatant breach of accepted behavior should have provoked controversy - but, of course, when brought to the king’s attention, Soichiro Yagami refused to believe that his son would engage in such impiety, and the attendant to suggest that the relationship between L Lawliet and Light Yagami was more that strictly professional was forcefully led out of the castle.

Seeing this, few inhabitants of the castle dared ever again to bring up his son’s loose conduct to the king, even as Light grew older and more flagrant with his excursions. Word got around, however, and wherever the king’s ears were not, tales of the prince’s licentious behavior lingered.

The prince, nineteen now, was getting dressed one Sunday morning for breakfast, with the help, of course, of L Lawliet. L was in the process of lacing up his shoes, kneeling on the floor in front of Light. He did not make eye contact, duly focused on his task, and when he was done he sat back and bowed his head. “Done, Your Highness.”

“Very well. Please accompany me to the dining room, Lawliet.”

“Of course.”

The two stood up, but as L moved to step back to allow Light to step in front of him, Light reached out, stopping him with a hand on his shoulder. L looked up, finally meeting Light’s eyes, and he held a smirk on his face. “Yes, Your Highness? Is there a problem?”

Instead of answering, Light let his hand travel up to cup the back of L’s neck and pull him towards him, grabbing L’s ruffled necktie in the process. “Your shirt is wrinkled,” Light whispered against L’s lips.

“Is that so?”

“Yes: I’m quite bothered by it. I expect my servants to dress with a level of dignity befitting of me,” Light said.

“Would my prince like me to take it off, then?”

Their little game was interrupted by a knock on the door. “Yes?” Light called, dropping his hands.

The heavy door creaked open, and in came Touta Matsuda, a castle messenger. He bowed. “Ah - good morning, your highness!” He announced, eyeing the proximity between the prince and his servant nervously. “Your presence is requested in the king’s study.”

“Of course,” Light nodded.

As Light passed by Matsuda, he stopped, and grabbed onto the sleeve of Matsuda’s jacket without warning, drawing a startled squeak from the man. “What’s your name?” Light demanded.

“Um - uhh - Matsuda, your highness! Touta Matsuda!”

“Mr Matsuda. I’m going to need a package delivered to a merchant in town later today,” Light drawled softly. “Could you meet me back in here in around an hour?”

“Well,” Matsuda began, “I mostly run errands inside of…” Light’s grip on his sleeve moved down to his wrist, and Light was touching his bare skin. “Of course, Your Highness!” Matsuda found himself agreeing weakly.

“Perfect. Lawliet - could you go and let the kitchen staff know that I won’t be down for breakfast today?”

“Yes, Your Highness,” L agreed. If the prince’s attendant felt any jealousy about his beau’s pursuit of the servant right in front of him, he gave no indication, and made his way off to do his job.

Matsuda escorted Light up to the study of the king, and was told to wait outside the door in case he was needed.

“Father? You requested me?”

Soichiro Yagami turned for face his son. “Light. Good to see you. Yes, I have a meeting with my advisors this morning, and I was hoping you could sit in on it - that doesn’t interfere with your plans, does it?”

“Of course not, father - you know I am eager to learn from you.”

The king nodded. “We will begin in a few minutes. If you can find him, I’d like Lawliet to be present as well - I believe you have expressed interest in having him as your chief advisor when you take the throne?”

“Of course,” Light agreed. “You have heard, of course, of his great intelligence? He is far too talented to remain as a servant. His relationship with Watari, too, suits him for the position.” Quillsh Wammy, of course, was the King’s own chief advisor, and adopted parent of L. His old age and relation to L meant that it would be a smooth transition for L to replace him when Light took the throne; though, Light’s interest in having him on his staff had little to do with that.

Light looked outside to see Matsuda waiting where he had left him. “Matsuda. Fetch Lawliet, will you?”

L and the king’s team of staff arrived, and the meeting started. King Yagami sat at his desk while his advisors explained the situation of the kingdom - specifically, they were at war with their neighboring country, and winning well. In a desperate attempt to dissuade the Yagami kingdom from pursuing victory, their troops had hidden within a village that they were refusing to evacuate, meaning that, were the king’s troops to follow, they would risk hurting civilians in the fight. King Yagami was strongly set against putting the town at risk, and wished for his troops to retreat.

His son, sitting next to him, murmured a quiet disagreement to L, who was standing behind him. “A few lives is a fair price to pay to stop these monsters.”

L leaned over him to whisper in his ear. “Maybe so - but I think both you and your father are being a little too black and white. I am sure there is a third option, don’t you think?”

“Oh? Do share your thoughts,” Light quipped, still in a whisper. One of L’s hands was grasping Light’s shoulder, the other on the back of his chair.

“What if we were to force them into submission… peacefully? They are landlocked; perhaps we could sway their allies over to our side and cut off their access to water the ocean?”

Light shook his head. “That will take time; we don’t have that. Maybe, though, we could take direct action - launch an attack on the capitol, bypass this village?”

“That still risks hurting civilians-”

L was interrupted by the king clearing his throat.

“Light? Lawliet? Do the two of you have something to share with us?”

Light smiled. “We were just discussing possible solutions, father. None of which seem to be adequate, so feel free to ignore us.”

The king frowned. “Well, if you have something to share, do not hesitate - these are important matters; I’m sure your input would be helpful.”

L spoke up. “How have negotiation matters gone? Perhaps we need a new ambassador?”

Watari nodded along. “Just what I was thinking. King Higuchi has refused to negotiate, but perhaps if we sent someone a bit more important, as an act of flattery, he would be more amenable?” As he said this, his gaze moved to Light. The king followed his line of sight, seeming to size up his son.

“Yes, I believe that is a tactic worth exploring. Light, are you up for the job?”

“Of course, father. You know I excel in these things.”

“Wonderful. You are all dismissed, except Light. I would like to speak with you son, for a moment.”

Everyone left the room, besides Light and L. The king turned to face his son, looking at the pair expectantly.

“That includes you, Lawliet,” Soichiro prompted. L was still standing behind Light’s chair, a hand on his shoulder.

“My apologies, sir,” he murmured, stepping away.

Once L left, Soichiro began. “Light, it has come to my attention your… indiscretion in the company of your attendant.”

“I’m sorry?”

“... Your physical intimacy, I should say.”

“Ah. I suppose I am very comfortable with him; he is my closest friend,” Light responded.

“As it should be - were there no amity between my staff and I, my leadership would fall apart. I’m glad you have found friendship in the man you will be working with one day,” Soichiro said. “As it is, however, I fear you risk giving others… the wrong idea, with your physical intimacy. What you allow in private is up to you, but I advise against letting your servants touch you like Lawliet was today.”

“Of course father; I completely understand. I will to what I can to make it stop.”

“Excellent. I knew you would understand. Now, let’s discuss the details of your new diplomatic trip…”

When Light returned to his room, Matsuda was waiting for him outside of the door. “Good morning again, sir!” He said when he saw him. “I uh, L told me to bring this to you, since you didn’t come to breakfast this morning.” Matsuda was holding a tray with a bowl of fruit out to him.

“Thank you Matsuda. Do come in,” he beckoned, taking the tray as he passed through the doorway.

“My pleasure,” exclaimed Matsuda cheerily.

Light set the tray down on the table, and took a piece of melon to nibble on. “I have something for you to deliver, hold on a moment.”

From a drawer he found a letter, and brought it over to Matsuda. The man reached out to take it, but Light kept it out of reach, instead taking a strawberry from the bowl. “Here,” he said, coming close and pressing it to Matsuda’s lips. “Have some; I’m not hungry.”

Matsuda obliged, nibbling at the berry and thoroughly flustered at everything that was happening. Light continued to feed him fruit, and soon enough he was sitting on the bed, Light in his lap.

Twenty minutes later he emerged from the prince’s chambers, bedraggled and holding a letter to be delivered into town. None who saw him paid him any mind - this was all par for the course.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, it's been a fat minute since I attempted to write a multi chapter fic, but this just came to me the other day and I had to run with it. I can't promise frequent updates, but I'll do my best! Let me know what you think in the comments, I really do appreciate them <3


End file.
